In the advanced super dimension switch (ADSDS) technology, i.e., the ADS technology, a multi-dimensional electric field can be formed with both an electric field produced at edges of slit electrodes on the same plane and an electric field produced between a slit electrode layer and a plate-like electrode layer, so that liquid crystal molecules at all orientations, which are located directly above the slit electrodes and between the slit electrodes in a liquid crystal cell, can be rotated and aligned, which enhances the work efficiency of liquid crystals and increases light transmittance. The ADS technology can improve the picture quality of TFT-LCDs and has advantages of high resolution, high light transmission efficiency, low power consumption, wide view angle, high aperture ratio, low aberration, no push Mura, etc. Furthermore, the ADS technology can overcome the problem of low light transmission efficiency of the In-Plane-Switching (IPS) technology, and realize high light transmission efficiency with wide view angles.
The ADS technology is different from the IPS technology in that, a liquid crystal panel using the ADS technology (ADS liquid crystal panel) has common electrodes that are slit electrodes and pixel electrodes that are plate-like electrodes, and the common electrodes and the pixel electrodes are disposed in different layers and are formed of transparent electrodes so as to realize high light transmission efficiency. In addition, a distance between the pixel electrodes of an ADS liquid crystal panel can be smaller than that of an IPS liquid crystal panel, so a stronger multiple-dimensional electric field can be generated, and effective voltages acting on the liquid crystal can be increased, which results in a decreased driving voltage and an improved light transmission efficiency.
As shown in FIG. 1, which is a cross-sectional diagram showing a liquid crystal panel using the ADS technology in the prior art, the light crystal panel being formed by assembling an upper substrate and a lower substrate to form cell with a liquid crystal layer filled between the substrates. Generally, the upper substrate, i.e., the color filter substrate may comprise a transparent substrate (e.g. a glass substrate) 19; a light shielding film or a black matrix 2, a color resin film 3 and a overcoat film 4, which are formed on an inner side of the transparent substrate 19; and a conductive film (e.g. an outer ITO film) 1 for preventing static charges formed on an outer side of the transparent substrate 19. The lower substrate, i.e., the array substrate, may comprise a transparent substrate (e.g. a glass substrate) 12; and a first conductive film (e.g. a first ITO film) 11, an insulating layer 10, an amorphous silicon layer (a-Si) 9, data lines 8, a passivation layer 7 and a second conductive film (e.g. a second ITO film) 6 formed on the transparent substrate 12. A liquid crystal (LC) layer 5 is filled between the upper substrate and the lower substrate. The first conductive film 11 functions as common electrodes, which are plate-like electrodes, and the second conductive film 6 functions as pixel electrodes, which are slit electrodes comprising hollow slits. FIG. 2 is a partial plan view showing a lower substrate, i.e., an array substrate of the liquid crystal panel using the ADS technology in the prior art. As shown in FIG. 2, the array substrate of the ADS liquid crystal panel may comprise, for example, data lines 8, common electrodes 11, pixel electrodes 6, contact holes 13, source/drain electrodes 14 of the amorphous silicon thin film transistor 9 and gate lines 15. FIG. 3 is a cross-sectional diagram taken in a region of “A” in FIG. 2. As shown in FIG. 3, the insulation layer 10 is located on the common electrodes 11, the amorphous silicon thin film transistor 9 is located on the insulation layer 10, the data lines 8 are located on the amorphous silicon thin film transistor 9, the passivation layer 7 is located on the data lines 8, and the pixel electrodes 6 are located on the passivation layer.
However, during driving of the liquid crystal panel using the ADS technology, electrical fields applied to the liquid crystal around the data lines are in different directions because the common electrodes of the liquid crystal panel are located below the pixel electrodes. Therefore, when a white picture is displayed (a sufficient voltage is required to be applied), a liquid crystal orientation fault 16 occurs at ends of the pixel electrodes (referring to FIG. 4), which results in a phenomenon of partially displaying black color and displaying at different luminance. As shown in FIG. 4, when the liquid crystal panel is touched, the liquid crystal orientation fault 16 of the pixels at the touched point may further extend inwardly so that the area with different luminance may further expand and can not recover even if the touch is removed.